


In the web that is my own I begin again

by kimmu



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Remix, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the web that is my own I begin again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I am is the bones you made for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514665) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



Thor had already forgotten most of the conflict, tunic stained in places from the ichor of the magical constructs he fought this time and left rumpled on the floor, by the time he’d secluded himself in his chambers. The battle was an all too brief distraction from the prickling electricity that still crawled over his skin with the knowledge of what anniversary the day marked.

Loki.

It felt like he’d only blinked since he first felt the gnawing need to have his brother by his side once more and found himself opening his eyes to a boy finally growing into the body of a young man. A very well formed young man who with each movement grew closer to the elegant brother who ruled Thor’s memories and with each word drifted farther away from him. Thor ached for the brother he had had, and more disturbingly, ached for the brother he currently possessed.

It grew more difficult to deny Loki with each attempt he made to bridge the gap between brothers and something more, Thor’s resolve to not sully the boy broke just a little bit more each time Loki proved he was nothing like Thor remembered and yet entirely Loki.

Thor sighed and lowered his face to his hands and tried to rub some of the tension from his brow. He didn't bother to look up when he heard the door to his chamber open and close quietly. He knew it was Loki before the knob had turned.

The bed dipped lightly as Loki crawled on it to settle next to Thor. The bare skin of his arm pressed against Thor’s. It was soft and cool and the shock went straight to Thor’s groin.

“This is not the time.” 

“It is never the time,” Loki said simply as his head fell to rest against Thor’s shoulder. His hair was soft and Thor couldn't stop the shiver it caused as the silky strands slid over his skin. He could almost feel the smile he knew was on Loki’s face at his reaction and allowed him to tug his hands away from his face. 

Loki placed something light and sweet smelling in his hand. It was a cupcake. Dark chocolate.

“Look, it’s my birthday,” Loki said as he licked his lips. His smile grew wider. Thor knew it was because Loki had caught him watching the path of his tongue . “You should ask me what I want.”

“That is always a dangerous question when it comes to you.”

“But you should ask me anyway.”

Thor snorted indelicately and looked down at the little pastry in his hands. Thor had always been the one to prefer vanilla, not Loki. The bitter sweetness of chocolate was more his taste. He raised his eyes back up to Loki’s face and knew he could deny him absolutely nothing in that moment. “What do you want?”

“So, so many things, Thor, that I could spend all night listing them out for you. But,” Loki paused, his cheeks turning pink though he didn't look away from Thor’s direct gaze, “None of them matter when the one thing that I have always truly desired most has been denied me.”

“You deserve better,” Thor said simply as he set the cupcake down on the low table next to the bed. His hand looked so large still as he cupped Loki’s warm cheek and stroked his thumb over the curve of his cheekbone. 

Loki shook his head and turned to nuzzle into Thor’s hand. He pressed his lips to the calloused skin of Thor’s palm. “I am sure most would say the opposite is true.”

Thor sucked in a harsh breath at the feel of the softness of Loki’s lips against his own skin. “They are wrong. You deserve something pure and bright and new, and all I have to offer is myself, worn as I am.”

“You truly are the biggest idiot, Thor,” Loki said, a bit exasperated but also fond, as he darted forward to close the distance between them, finally claiming Thor’s lips as his own in a kiss.

Thor steadied the boy in his arms, guided the kiss from an eager but messy attack on his mouth to something slick and good and steadfastly ignored the memories that it dredged up of other kisses from long ago. His hands moved down Loki’s body to rest on his slender hips, and Thor easily lifted his brother to settle him firmly on his lap, slim thighs bracketing Thor’s own massive ones, and pulled him close. Loki squirmed as he settled himself more comfortably atop Thor’s bulk, and the movement went straight to Thor’s cock. 

Loki broke the kiss to smile most wickedly at Thor and rocked his hips again, this time firmly making contact with the swelling hardness between Thor’s legs. “You have no idea how long I have wanted this.” He was starting to sound breathless and all the more desirable for the huskiness winding its way into his voice.

Thor groaned and grabbed at Loki’s backside and squeezed the firm muscle there, which drew a yelp of surprise out of his little brother that left Thor laughing softly. “I am sorry then, for making you wait,” he said as he kissed the pout off of Loki’s mouth. Now that he’d allowed himself to reach out and touch Loki there was no holding back the sheer want and rightness he felt with him in his arms.

Thor gave Loki’s ass one last squeeze before lifting up to catch the bottom of his tunic in his hands to draw it up. It revealed the pale expanse of Loki’s stomach, no longer covered in the softness of baby fat but toned and lean, with even a small scattering of dark hairs leading down below his navel to disappear into his leggings. The bulge that was pressing against the leggings was larger than Thor had expected, and he raised an eyebrow at his brother. Loki shrugged and raised his arms to allow Thor to pull his tunic up and over his head. 

Thor’s hands settled back on Loki’s hips as he bent over him to start with soft kisses across the delicate span of Loki’s collarbones and then downwards. He blew warm breath across one of Loki’s pale pink nipples and watched it pebble before he latched onto it. Thor started off with soft suction before he caught the bud in his teeth and bit down hard enough for Loki to cry out. He let go of the nipple and soothed the sore flesh with his tongue before he moved to the other to give it the same treatment. He did it again and again, switching between each tempting nipple, until Loki was rutting against Thor’s stomach with abandon, both nipples stiff, red peaks shiny with saliva.

“Patience is a virtue neither of us possess, Thor,” Loki whined as he pushed at his brother’s head and tried to move him down and away from his aching chest.

“In this, for you, I have infinite patience,” Thor said and gave a nipple one last tweak before he continued his slow descent downwards. He paid attention to each stretch of smooth skin as he sucked and nibbled and learned the new map of Loki’s body. When he reached his navel, Thor licked into the tempting depression and nipped at the soft skin of Loki’s belly below until he was stopped by the band of the leggings Loki still wore. In spite of how much Loki had grown in the years since Thor had brought him back, Thor still lifted him easily off of his lap to settle comfortably against the mound of pillows and furs that covered the massive bed.

He slid his fingers underneath the waist of Loki’s leggings and paused, waited for a nod of encouragement and rolled eyes before drawing them down his brother’s legs. Thor tossed the garment to the floor and took in the length of Loki’s body now bare before him. His little brother’s cock curved a flushed pink against his stomach, long and well formed and entirely too tempting.

Thor took a bony ankle in hand, rubbing soothing fingers over up and over Loki’s toned calf, and moved it to the side to make room for his considerable bulk. He kissed his way up Loki’s thighs and drew closer to the pretty cock waiting for him. When he arrived at his destination, he licked over the seam in the center of Loki’s balls before he palmed both of the plump orbs and squeezed them gently. Loki groaned, and Thor pressed his tongue hard against the prominent vein running the length of Loki’s cock and upwards. He dropped his hold on Loki’s balls to take hold of his cock and give it a firm stroke. It was hot and heavy in his hand, and already the head was forcing its way free. Thor was rewarded with a sweet moan as he peeled back the foreskin the rest of the way to expose the darker red head. It was already sticky with precome when Thor ran the rough pad of his thumb over the slit, and he licked the wetness off his finger with a wicked grin of his own. 

“Thor,” Loki panted and kicked at Thor’s side with his heel.

“Did I not say I had patience, brother?” Thor grinned and finally took pity on the boy. He wrapped his lips around his brother’s cock, pleased at finally having the taste and weight of him back on tongue, and started to suck. Loki’s hips thrust upwards, forcing himself the rest of the way into Thor’s mouth with little care for decorum in these things. Thor took it.

His nose hit the trembling muscles of Loki’s belly as Loki’s cock hit the back of his throat, and Thor swallowed reflexively. He spread Loki’s legs even farther apart to pin them to the bed at the knees, leaving Loki spread wide and open, and let him continue to fuck into his mouth as he pleased to chase his release. Thor curved his tongue around the length of Loki’s cock, licking into the weeping slit each time Loki withdrew, until he felt Loki’s thighs tense and thrusts grow sloppy before coming with a shout down Thor’s throat. Thor swallowed the mouthful of come with ease and continued to suck until Loki was swatting at his head from the over sensitivity of his cock. He let him finally let him go with one last shudder inducing suck to the head and rested his chin on Loki’s thigh.

Loki’s chest was heaving and flushed as he came down from his high, and his eyes were an even dreamier shade of green as he smiled. Thor felt his heart clench at how beautiful his brother was.

“That was, as the mortals say, fucking awesome.”

Thor couldn't stop his bark of laughter. “Loki, brother, I know I have been remiss in the past but no more. Never doubt that you are my heart and that I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the original fic with the fire of a thousand suns, and for that, I apologize for using it to write this much less amazing fic. But I felt like Thor deserved a little POV time and that Loki deserved a little fun.
> 
> The title is a lyric shamelessly taken from Stevie Nicks' Edge of Seventeen.


End file.
